Simply Ballroom
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Dearka convinces Yzak to invite Shiho to a ballroom lesson and he's surprisingly agrees. A cute one-shot. YzakxShiho, DearkaXMira slight AthrunX Cagalli and KiraX Lacus. Please R


**Hey guys this is my first Gundam one-shot and it will be followed by at least two more! Please R&R, just a cute idea i came up with. Focuses on YzakXShiho! I think this is my longest one-shot ever, well anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Simply Ballroom

"No way! I refuse. Besides…I don't dance," Yzak Joule snapped at his best friend Dearka Elsman. 

"C'mon…please! Mira really wants to take this class. It's an hour long and it'll be a good laugh." Miriallia had been begging Dearka to go with her to a ballroom class. She had always been greatly interested in dancing and she constantly felt the need to bug Dearka about dancing with her. "I mean it could be useful," Dearka suggested.

"Or useless," Yzak said. "I don't dance," he repeated. "I wouldn't know who to take anyway," he said. Dearka raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what this is really about? Your love life…or lack thereof?" he teased.

"Shut your mouth. It has NOTHING to do with this. I told you already I HATE dancing!" Yzak was reaching his boiling point. Dearka usually knew when to back off, but he wasn't going to give up.

"C'mon, Kira and Lacus and Athrun and Cagalli are going too! And I hear Shiho wants to go too," Dearka said trying to give a hint.

"All the more reason for me not to go," the silver haired ZAFT pilot folded his arms angrily. Dearka shook his head in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm going to spell it out for you. Shiho wants to go and I'm pretty sure she wants to go with you. Is that obvious enough?" he said, annoyed. Yzak felt his face heat up and he turned away from Dearka. 

"Whatever. Tell her to find someone else," he said angrily. He liked the idea of Shiho wanting him, he did not like the idea of her wanting him to dance. 

"Quit being stubborn and just ask her. You know you want to," he said. 

"Leave me alone! God Dearka! I said NO already," he said storming off. Dearka sighed and shrugged.

"Unbearable…sometimes," he said. 

* * *

Yzak stormed down the hall of the ship. They had three days before they would be launching. Part of his mind was arguing that it would be pointless to waste time taking this class. Yet another nagging part of his mind wanted to go. He would be partners with Shiho, meaning he would touch her. He vividly pictured her hand sliding up his shoulder and placing his hand on her slim waist. He liked that idea. Maybe an hour wouldn't be so terrible. He made it his new goal to find Shiho. 

He made his way to her room and found her packing up some of her belongings for the three day vacation.

"Commander, sir!" she said, practically falling over herself as she stood up. This girl wanted to dance gracefully. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Shiho, I hear that Dearka and Mira and…crew are taking a ballroom class," he said. "Will you be participating?" 

"Yes and no. They are taking that class and I don't exactly have a partner so I'm passing," she said. "I figured there are better ways to spend my vacation," she said with fake enthusiasm. 

"You could've just asked me," he said semi-coldly. Shiho blushed, didn't he realize how unapproachable he was. He was hardly the type who seemed to want to dance. Yzak approached her and she was shocked by his random act of kindness. Commander Yzak Joule was asking her to be his dance partner…or offering to be her dance partner.

"Oh no…I couldn't take your time…with something…" she stuttered not knowing exactly what to say. He was staring at her now with those eyes. Oh those eyes, she couldn't help but want to melt when she looked at them. They were so blue and sharp; focused. He looked as though he was waiting for her to say something.

"The answer is yes, I'll dance with you," he said, answering her question before she could even suggest it.

"Ok," she said quietly. 

"Besides, I bet you like nice in a dress," he said touching the hair that was draped over her shoulder. He leaned in, "I look forward to it," he whispered. He turned and left leaving Shiho to finish packing up her belongings.

"Ass hole," she muttered, but couldn't stop a smile from creeping on to her face.

* * *

"You clean up nice, Commander," she said smugly once he had picked he up for the lesson. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. 

"Thank you…but aren't you supposed to look fancier?" She frowned.

"Of course, I'm getting changed there," she said motioning to her bag. 

"Right," he said almost nervously. Yzak Joule…nervous? Shiho glanced towards her commander, who was doing everything in his power to not look at her. Once at the studio, Shiho joined the girls in the changing room and Yzak found his way to where Dearka, Kira and Athrun were standing.

"Evening," Athrun said giving a quick wave. 

"I knew you'd change your mind," Dearka said winking.

"Shut it! I just had nothing better to do," he said frowning. Shiho entered the room in a flowing pink and white dress. She had let her hair go long and which brushed her lower back. She was laughing with Lacus about something and didn't even notice Yzak staring. 

"Look like you found something better to do," Dearka teased. Yzak scoffed as he rolled his eyes. 

"Hey," she said, once the girls had finally made their way to their respective men. "Thanks for doing this. You really didn't have to."

"Sure…you look nice," he said shyly. 

"Are you complimenting me?" she asked laughing. 

"Yes! Now take it and let it go," he said quickly. The teacher finally entered the room. She explained that she would be teaching easy ways to do the foxtrot, cha-cha and waltz. She took her own partner and began demonstrating the foxtrot. Her partner explained how important it was for the men to show their lady where to go, basically how to be a leader. Yzak smirked; being a leader was something he was good at. The teachers began to let them experiment with the motions of the foxtrot. He noticed Athrun and Cagalli catching on quite quickly. She was giggling as Athrun placed his hand around her waist and dipped her as a joke every so often. He took a deep breath.

"Let's try this," he said. He placed his hand on her waist. Her dress was silky and smooth and he could practically feel her skin. His heart was pounding unusually fast. He never felt nervous, so why now? He began to nudge her along a little bit. He noticed Kira apologizing to Lacus for stepping on her dress and causing her to fall. But Lacus didn't care, she was laughing and kissing his cheek anyway. 

_Alright…well as long as I don't…_

"Ow…" Shiho squeaked as Yzak stepped on her toe.

"Dammit! Sorry," he said angrily. She chuckled at his immediate anger. The teacher approached and she could tell Yzak was unhappy about this. 

"You're being too stiff," the teacher said lowering his arms and his shoulders. She moved his hand towards her hip and lower back. "Don't be afraid to touch her. Have fun," she said and left them to experiment more. Yzak flushed in anger. 

"C'mon, we're better than Zala," he said trying to lighten up. She laughed and he smiled.

"Hey you smiled," she said happily. 

"Yeah… it seems this endangered species comes out every so often," he said laughing, not noticing how easily their dancing was flowing. 

"We're doing pretty well right now," she said happily. Yzak noticed how easy it was becoming. Even when the teachers decided to move on to the cha-cha, he still found it easy to pick up. The dances were similar. He was actually enjoying himself. The cha-cha had more upbeat music and he found it easier to play around with. He could easily dip her and twirl her around.

"Who knew you were so light on your feet," she commented. Yzak tried to hide his blush.

"Well I don't really like dancing, so I wouldn't know," he said stubbornly. "At least we're better than Mira and Dearka," he said motioning to Dearka who had dropped Mira as he had tried to dip her. 

"It's not always about being better," she said rolling her eyes. He smirked, to him, it was always about one-upping the other parties. They finally moved on to the waltz. Yzak found the waltz to be more boring. The tunes were repetitive and he was getting tired anyway. He wasn't doing as well as a dancing partner as Athrun but maybe…

"Shiho," he said grabbing her attention.

"Yes-" He didn't give her time to say much else. He slid his hand around her back and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and he embraced her tightly. She allowed his kiss to come and even let him explore her mouth and wrapping her tongue around his. 

"Yzak…" she said once he had pulled away. 

"I thought if I couldn't be a good dance partner…"

"You're perfectly fine; I'm having a great time, without the kiss. Though I won't deny…it was very nice," she said almost breathlessly. They finished lessons more excited than before.

"We should do that again. It was fun," she suggested as he dropped her off after the lesson.

"Sure…but I think we should do THIS again," he kissed her once more.

"Ok," she laughed, smiling at the outcome of her night.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Dearka asked later once they had boarded the ship, three days later. "Totally worth it,"

"Sure it was nice," Yzak responded nonchalantly.

"Your love life isn't totally sunk anymore. You should be thanking me!" he said slightly exasperated. 

"It was my decision, not yours. I think all credit goes to me," Yzak said confidently. Dearka rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man. You enjoyed it though, you can't even deny it."

"No, I guess I can't," he said smiling thinking about spending more time with Shiho in the future.

* * *

**Sorry if edits weren't complete. But i hope you guys enjoyed. please R&R! **


End file.
